Generated
by MiisTache
Summary: With the allspark destroyed, any attempt of bringing life back on cybetron appears futile. Until traces of the Allspark is found and all kinds of cybertronians are appearing around Earth. "So they're giant robots?" "We prefer the term autobots. Short for-" "So giant robots?" Set before the second movie. SS/OC/SS


**So, constructive criticism is welcome, I'll try and update as soon as possible. If you like please leave a review or just favourite it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A bright light shone through the darkness, its glow showing a large room full of abandoned gadgets on the floor, trash littered on the ground and dirty graffiti on the walls. The building was once a warehouse belonging to a thriving business on its way to the stop, but as most businesses do, sales began to fall and the business failed leaving this warehouse behind.

Behind the light stood a young girl, not a child yet not an adult. Around her late teens. She hesitantly walked forward into the building, her light darting from side to side as she looked for any inhabitants. Once nothing appeared she let out a sigh of relief and walked towards a doorway on the right side of the building. It led to a smaller room, this room however was furbished. It contained large desks laid out in a semicircle, containing papers and electronics on top, wires spreading everywhere. In the centre was a large bed. It rested another girl although this one was slightly older.

The young girl called out softly, "Marie? Are you awake?"

"Oddly enough I am, although I probably shouldn't be." Another voice spoke, amused.

"Marie," the voice grumbled, "It's a good thing you awake because it tells me your still alive. It also gives me hope you know".

"What that its going away? We both know whatever this is, isn't going away any time soon. I've had it for months now. God, that stupid kid with that cube. Actually, that whole fucking situation just… I still can't believe any of that happened, you know?"

"The government are trying to cover it up, like always. Saying how it was a gas leak or a terrorist attack, but people have photos, they have evidence. They probably have a team working around the clock to get rid of it all. Marie… You know… You know I could try and find out if they know anything. If there's other having the same problem as you." There was a tinge of hope in her voice as the gazed around, glancing at eat computer she saw.

"And get caught? Sounds like a grand idea. You go and try and find something, while they're team of the best of the best discover you and track us down. You're a great hacker, they're no denying, but dear lord, you're going against the government. I can name people on one hand that have successfully searched through government documents – ILLEGALLY - and managed to tell the tale… with evidence."

"I have to at least try, I'll probably do it at a café or something, like a town over. There's also that device you use to lead hackers astray, that always works. I would never purposefully lead them here and you know this. I just have to try. We don't even know what this is, I mean I have seen symptoms like this before but yours… yours are different from the normal ones. You never know, we mind find something that could help."

Silence lasted between the two as the older girl – Marie – thought over the proposition. In the end, she sighed and turned to look at the younger girl.

"No matter what a say you're going to do it anyway, at least this way I know what's happening. Do not get caught obviously, if we get caught we could be thrown in jail or worse. You know what they do when people get caught hacking into their servers. Don't forget they have those- "

Marie's voice was cut off. She raised her hand to her face as she loudly coughed. Her companion rushed towards her and held her close. Her coughing only grew louder and harsher as she began to choke.

"Marie! Do you need some water?"

Marie continued coughing before spluttering. Her breaths slowly slowed down and she pushed her hand away from her mouth. On her hand was a blue liquid. It glowed omnisciently and began the dribble down her hand.

"My god! What's happening to me?" Marie's voice shook as her eyes never left her hand.

"I'll do it tonight, they must have something." She said gently her eyes too never leaving the fluid and clutched Marie closer.

Silence surrounded them as they thought what the liquid meant and what to do now.


End file.
